


Everything's Alright

by Ro_Writes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: He kind of always is but, He wants Saeran to talk to him, He's still half brainwashed, I mean, Idk I just liked the idea, Other, RIP, Saeran is still mentally damaged, Seven is trying, You almost get hit with a vase, You try to convince Saeran that he's safe, You're sweet about it though, You're too nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Writes/pseuds/Ro_Writes
Summary: Saeran has been in the hospital recovering from the Mint Eye incident for about a month now, and his brother is becoming desperate to speed up the healing process. You decide to tag along with him the next time he visits the hospital, and it goes better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was daydreaming and thought of this, I figured it'd be a sweet idea and a fluffy but slightly serious story. So I'm writing it for you! <3

You were just as nervous as Saeyoung was when you reached the large, stark white hospital building. It contrasted greatly with the bright, colorful atmosphere the buildings around it portrayed, and it gave off a cold seriousness that almost made you regret your decision to help the newly-resigned hacker nurse his brother into mental stability. Almost.

The car parked in the lot and as you stepped out, your thoughts were racing. What will he do when he sees you? Scream at you? Most definitely he will. You and Saeran weren't exactly on friendly terms, seeing as how the last time you had met him he tried to take you away and almost killed you. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves and push away your thoughts as you smiled up at Saeyoung, who gave you an anxious glance. "Are you sure about this MC? Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you're here but... I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

You simply shook your head at the crimson haired boy, smiling wider. "Saeyoung, if I didn't want to do this I would've told you. I want him to be happy just as much as you do." That seemed to ease him, his expression lightening at your touching words as he nodded in thanks. You two weren't dating, as you had found it was more comfortable being friends and a romantic relationship would just feel alien to you, causing all sorts of problems that you two didn't want to get in the way of your current status as best friends. In fact, you were single as it currently stands. He gently took your hand, gripping it as a vice to keep himself steady and his thoughts from becoming too heavy. You gently gripped back in reassurance as you both stepped up to the front desk and, after a moment of talking and registering your visitation and such, were lead to room 10 on the third floor.

The nurse left you two standing at the door with a sympathetic smile and a small "good luck", and you fiddled with the sleeves of your sweater for a moment before taking another deep breath and opening the door, smiling at Saeran as you walked in. His cold, unrelenting glare made your stomach and heart sink, and you started to feel nauseous as your anxiety gnawed at you. "Hey, Sae-" "Get out." His voice was harsh and animalistic as he ignored Saeyoung, who now sat in the chair beside the pale bed that his frail younger brother sat in. "But I-" "Get. Out. Now." The way he punctuated every word made it clear he didn't like the fact that you were here, but you knew this was coming. You steeled yourself and stood straight, your brow furrowing slightly in false confidence. "No. I'm not leaving, Saeran. I want to help you." His eyes grew wild.

"Help me? You think you're HELPING me!? I don't need your help! This is all your fault! ALL OF IT!! THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A STUPID LITTLE WHORE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Your eyes widened at the sting of his words and widened further when he reached for a vase of flowers- that you had gifted him, ironically- and swiftly chucked it at your head. You immediately ducked down, throwing your arms over your head in an attempt to save yourself from the shattered glass that rained down onto you. Saeyoung had immediately rushed to your aid, but you simply shrugged him off and smiled at him. "It's okay, Saeyoung. He didn't hurt me." Not physically anyways. His words tore you apart inside, but you knew he didn't mean them.

You stood up and looked at Saeran, who was shouting and tugging at his hair, and stepped over to him. Quickly, before he could do anything, you gently flicked his forehead with your pointer finger and thumb. "Calm down." And you tugged him close, holding him in a position that wouldn't allow him to rip his scalp off. "It's okay, everything is okay. I forgive you. We forgive you. Everything's alright. From now on, everything will be okay." 

He seemed to freeze up before bursting into violent sobs, shouting obscenities at you and trying to push you away, but you only held him tighter, tears forming in your own eyes. "You've suffered so much... So much pain and heartache. I wish I could take all that away for you. I wish I could carry it all on my shoulders instead. You don't deserve this, none of it. I'm so sorry... I feel like it is my fault, because I couldn't help sooner. Because I was too scared. But I'm not scared anymore, Saeran. I'm not scared of you! I want you to smile again, to laugh like in those pictures Saeyoung has... I want you to be happier than you've ever been. I hate this. I hate how much hurt you're going through, how the world has turned against you. But I'm not against you Saeran. I never was. The RFA is not your enemy. We all want to be there for you... We want to make you happy." 

You were sobbing into each other's shoulders now, as Saeran allowed his arms to limply fall beside him. Saeyoung was shocked, saddened at your speech, and yet so grateful and joyful at the same time. The words that had escaped your lips were genuine, as were your tears. Saeran would most likely never admit it, but he was grateful as well, as he slowly moved to reciprocate your affections, embracing you tightly as he cried out to you, tears staining your sweater. He spoke your name in whimpers as he clung to you like a lifeline. He didn't understand why you would want to get through to him so badly, but he knew you did. Everyone knew. He felt his walls crumbling down piece by piece, leaving behind a small, broken child desperately searching for someone's hand to hold.

 

You were more than willing to be that someone.


End file.
